


Dares, Kisses and Tickles

by supernaturals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome Charlie, Awkward Crush, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Castiel, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean, Castiel is Not Innocent, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships It, College, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Crushes, Dean is Not Heterosexual, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Softie, Dean is a Tease, Dean/Cas Week, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Dorkiness, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dorms, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Experimentation, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Good Boyfriend Castiel, Good Boyfriend Dean, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Homosexuality, Hormones, Horny Castiel, Horny Dean, Horny Teenagers, Human Castiel, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jock Dean, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Neck Kissing, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Dean, No Spoilers, Penises, Platonic Kissing, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Shipping, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Surprise Kissing, Tears, Teasing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Third Wheels, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, Tired Castiel, Tired Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeur Dean, hormonal teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturals/pseuds/supernaturals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for tagging so much I'm just trying to get my writing out there for more people to see. Hope you enjoy it. There's plenty of tickles, fluff and kissing boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dares, Kisses and Tickles

Dean was so happy the day he had met his new roomate, Cas. They lived in a dorm room together starting at the beginning of the semester. Four months into the friendship, they were best friends. They were inseparable, in fact; most people thought they were dating. They laughed it off when people questioned their relationship. They both liked each other as just friends, right?

Not that either of them would admit it, but, they each had a fair share of extra long stares of admiration, urges to share physical contact with the other and so on. College was a time when everyone was questioning their sexuality, experimenting with it and embracing it. They just hadn't quite got there _yet._

They had mutual feelings for one another, there's no doubt that their feelings were strong, yet unspoken. Their relationship, which consisted of cuddling, caring and the sharing of deepest thoughts was good enough for them. 

Castiel was a sucker for physical contact, he practically purred when Dean would trace circles on the back of his hand, massage his scalp while playing with his hair or rubbing his back while they hugged.   
Dean also loved seeing Cas smile so he never complained. 

\--------------------------

"Dude are you jerking off?" Dean laughed from the other side of the doom room door.

"Oh m- um- wait a" Cas mumbled and moaned.

"I'll be back in five minutes, I'm going to get us a coffee, finish up man." Dean smirked to himself before walking away. And maybe he stood at the door for quite a few seconds before turning away, listening in, making sure Cas really was masturbating.

Dean smiled to himself as he ran down the hall towards the café, he always catches Cas jerking off and it doesn't even bother him anymore. In fact, a familiar feeling of heat rushes down to his genitals at the thought of Cas jerking off, but he ignores that.

He ignores the thought until, standing outside the door with two coffees in his hands, seconds away from knocking on the door, he hears his name.

"Dean!" Cas yelps from inside the boys' shared room.

For a second Dean was about to drop the coffees and slam into the room, thinking Cas was in trouble. This was before he realized, **it was a moan.**

This startled Dean and he realized suddenly that he was gone for two minutes, not five. Cas wasn't finished up. A rush of heat spread all across Dean's face ( _and his crotch_ ). He panicked momentarily before stepping back and deciding to listen in and knock in a few minutes.

Dean was so glad when he heard Cas sit back down on his bed, he was finished now.

Dean knocked his and Cas' special knock (or their friendship knock as they'd first called it, so they know it's each other) and his friend came rushing to the door.

"Hi," Cas said, stammering on his next sentence when he'd realized that Dean knew he had been jerking off. "Thanks for the coffee." He blushed.

Dean thought his face looked adorable when he blushed, the pinkness of his cheeks complementing his bright blue, mesmerising eyes.

Dean pushed the acknowledgement of Cas moaning his name right to the back of his mind. He wouldn't want to embarrass Cas. He wouldn't mention it.

\----------------------

 

That night, Cas and Dean were joined in their dorm room by Charlie. Adorable, quirky Charlie. She was a great friend to both of them and perhaps the best wing-woman they both ever had.  
Charlie always noticed the sexual tension between the two and often had the urge to smash both of their heads together, yelling "KISS!"

As for the sexual tension, that night was no exception.  
They were all tipsy by 10pm and still drinking. Cas and Dean always ended up making out or something and blaming it on the alcohol the next day if anyone brought it up. They were so oblivious to just how obvious it was, how they stared at each other, licking their lips and letting their eyes wonder. They had it bad, why was it so hard to admit?

By 11pm they were engaged in a _very serious_ game of truth or dare. Charlie had streaked down the dorm's hallway, unfortunately being spotted by a few guys out on the landing - not that Charlie cared, she was a complete free spirit.

It was Dean's turn to receive a dare and Cas took the opportunity, a wishful twinkle swimming in his eyes. "I dare you to go down to the lounge and lick as many people as you can in 3 minutes." Cas dared, a mischievous tone apparent in his words.

Dean's eyes widened before burying his face into his hands. "Cas you're such a little shit!" he mumbled into his hands. Cas just chuckled as Dean tried to look angry, supressing a smile.   
"Ok. Let's go." Dean said, rather enthusiastically, tazing Cas' sides on his way out of the door, causing Cas to swat Dean's hands away and let out an adorable giggle.

"I'm so gonna get you back for this." Dean commented as he walked into the lounge area, it was crowded with students.

After licking about 4 people, Dean gave up, running back to the room with Cas and Charlie, his face red hot with embarrassment. 

"Did you see the look on that guy's face?" Dean yelled, "I'm surprised he didn't punch me!" he carried on, laughing.

Cas just stuck his tongue out, "You didn't even last 3 minutes, Dean, you lose." Cas grinned.

"Not fair!" Dean said, frowning at Cas like a 5 year old, pouting when Cas smirked back at him.

Dean decided he'd had enough of Cas' teasing. He lunged at Cas, knocking him on his back, straddling him as Charlie watched on in amusement. 

"Woah, Dean, control your hormones!" Charlie joked, but Dean wasn't paying attention, he was too preoccupied with the giggly, tipsy man laying underneath him.

"You like laughing at me?" Dean teased, pulling a series of hilarious faces.

Cas just replied with a louder laugh, stopping to wipe his tears when he'd finished, Dean still sat on him.

Dean started running his 10 fingers up and down Cas' sides, feeling Cas shiver underneath him.  
Cas gave him a knowing look and Dean knew Cas enjoyed when he did this.  
Dean continued to do this, poking at Cas' hips.

"Deheheheheaaaan!" Cas groaned. "Nohohot nowww!" He said.

"Yes now," Dean replied. "I can't let you get away with being such an adorkable idiot can I?"

"Hehehey, you're the adorkahahable one, dohohon't use my nahahahames for you against mehehehe!" Cas wriggled under Dean's gaze. He loved having Dean's hands all over him.

"Yeah yeah." Dean grinned, adding a poke to each of Cas' ribs with the next words. "Dork. Dork. Dork. Dork. Dork." He repeated, loving Cas' reaction to being teased. Cas turned bright red.

"Aren't you adorable?" Dean teased, massaging Cas' shoulder blades before wiggling his fingers over them, making Cas squirm. "Stop doihihihng thahahahat!!" Cas demanded.

Dean ignored him, teasing Cas' neck with barely there touches, Cas' shivering intensifying.   
He rubbed his knuckles lightly against Cas' collar bones and the top of his chest.

Cas was being squirmy and adorable, that was until Dean moved down to Cas' feet. Pulling Cas' socks off, Dean scratched lightly down Cas' arch, sending Cas into hysterics.

Dean carried on, sticking his fingers between Cas' toes, making him shriek, roaring with laughter.

When Dean started pinching at Cas' thighs, Cas lost it. The laughter came out of his throat as a roar, he was positively howling. Tears of mirth collected in his eyes before spilling down his face.

Both boys had forgotten that Charlie was in the room, she was sat on Cas' bed watching the whole thing happen, smiling to herself, hugging her knees so she was in a comfortable position. It was pretty fun to watch, actually. She loved her best friends.

\----------------------

Later on that night, a drunken Dean and Cas were both in Dean's bed, spooning and giggling as they tickled each other lightly, never wanting to break contact.

Charlie had gone back to her room on the other side of campus about half an hour ago.

It was 1am and they weren't sleepy at all. In fact they were both in a very playful mood.  
Out of nowhere, Dean licked a stripe up the back of Cas' knee, making Cas flail and snort. Dean then returned back to his previous position, his arms wrapped around Cas, holding Cas' torso in his huge hands, just feeling the shape of Cas' body and occasionally squeezing to emit a squeal from Cas.

"Dean," Cas' voice spoke suddenly, quiet and slightly muffled by a pillow. "We're good friends right?" Cas asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Wha- of course, Cas!" Dean replied, confused slightly, tilting his head, waiting for Cas to elaborate.

Instead of continuing to speak, Cas just turned his head and beckoned in Dean for a kiss, flicking his irresistible blue eyes down from Dean's eyes to his lips several times. Dean lunged forward, their lips colliding as Dean's hand made it's way to cup Cas' chin. 

They kissed for what felt like years, and when they pulled away, Cas let a tear roll down his face. 

**"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that."**


End file.
